Exit from here
by Greenpluff
Summary: El tiempo se acaba... la batalla final se acerca y no hay forma de detenerla... una pareja trata de afrontar su futuro... si es que hay uno...


**Exit from here.**

Y ahí estaban... ellos dos abrazados unos contra el otro, tratando de no pensar.

Ambos con sus ojos cerrados, ahí... en ese lugar...

Ahora solo había paz, ellos habían requerido paz...

Se encontraban en la sala de menesteres, descansando...

La cuenta regresiva llegaba a su final... mañana sería la batalla final...

_Wake from your sleep,  
the drying of your tears,  
Today we escape, we escape._

- Hermione, despierta... vamos, Hermione... despierta

- ¿Qué?... Ron qué pasa... - le respondió una soñolienta chica de 17 años

- ¡Vámonos!

- ¿ A la sala común, no mejor quedémonos un rato mas, no quiero regresar a la realidad... son solo las 4:00 AM... quiero estar así, contigo un momento mas, en esta paz... antes que todo comience.

- No, Hermione... vámonos de aquí, ahora, para no regresar.

- ¿ De qué estas hablando?en unas horas más es la batallay tenemos que estar ahí, nos necesitan.

- Pero... por qué... no quiero pelear más... estoy harto... cada enfrentamiento con Vold... tu sabes quien, es peor. Cada vez peor.

- Tenemos que hacerlo, por nosotros, por Harry, por todos.

- No quiero perderte, no quiero que te maten o que me maten y nos separen... he visto como han quedado: mi padre luego que mi madre fuera asesinada por Goyle, es un zombie... solo lo mantenemos vivos nosotros... los que quedamos. Luego esta Fred, desde que Angelina fue secuestrada, ya no vive. Solo esta aquí porque no tiene la suficiente fuerza para morir... Los he visto, no quiero que nos pase eso a nosotros, no lo quiero...

- Lo sé Ron, pero ellos están aquí para ayudarnos... porque creen en algo.

- Tú crees que Bill o Sirius no creían... pero donde están, dime ¿ Dónde estén ahora?

- Muertos – Hermione respondió en forma sombría, entendiéndolo.

Ron se paró de los almohadones, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Su novia lo observaba, analizando todo y tratando de ver que hacer... todo esto no daba para más, no debían estar en esta situación... 17 años son muy poco para experimentar lo que ellos habían vivido...

- Tiene razón... vámonos.

_Pack and get dressed  
before your father hears us,  
before all hell breaks loose._

Comenzaron a prepararse, lo bueno de estar en esa habitación es que con solo pensar detenidamente lo que necesitaba, aparecía inmediatamente. Tomaron unas maletas que aparecieron y comenzaron a empacar rápidamente, antes que todo comenzara y fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, estaban a punto de salir de ahí, de escapar de todo, Ron se detuvo en seco. Hermione le miro extrañada.

- No podemos hacer esto – dijo Ron mirando el vacío

Breathe, keep breathing,  
don't lose your nerve.  
Breathe, keep breathing,  
I can't do this alone.

- Si podemos Ron, vámonos es nuestra ultima oportunidad

- No, tenías razón. No nos podemos ir.

- Si podemos, tú lo dijiste... esto es lo mejor para nosotros, vamos... no me dejes sola en esto... no lo puedo hacer sin ti.

- Por eso no lo hagamos, si mañana sale todo bien y se acaba todo esto. Todo lo que hemos sufrido valdrá la pena.

- Si, pero quizás las consecuencias serán terribles, vámonos Ron, por favor.

- Lo siento, me equivoque... tú sabes que esto no es lo correcto, sabes que debemos estar ahí.

Ella lo miró atentamente, veía el sufrimiento que él estaba pasando al tomar esa decisión, quizás tenía razón o quizás no, pero debían tomar una decisión... ya no quedaba tiempo... el tiempo ya casi no existía.

_Sing us a song,  
a song to keep us warm,  
there's such a chill, such a chill._

Ella siempre supo que la idea de Ron era la equivocada, que era uno de los miles de impulsos que siempre tenía su novio, pero esta vez, por primera vez le quiso creer. Necesitaba una esperanza, aunque fuera falsa para aferrarse en esta situación de desolación que se vivía.

- Lo siento Hermione, te di falsas esperanzas, una imposible solución a nuestra situación.

- No lo sientas, porque ahora mas que nunca sé que debo estar ahí al frente de la batalla, que debemos estar juntos y enfrentar el futuro.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero, eres lo más importante para mí, me has apoyado en mis peores momentos... cuando mi desesperación no daba vasto, te amo.

_And you can laugh a spineless laugh,  
we hope your rules and wisdom choke you._

- Yo también te amo.

Era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos como pareja que se lo decían mutuamente, el que se amaban. Aunque llevaran juntos un año y algo, ambos se sentían vulnerables al pensar en la posibilidad de que pudieran querer y amar a una persona de esa manera, por lo cual solo se limitan a un te quiero o te quiero mucho. Pero esa noche mientras la cuenta regresiva llegaba a su termino, se dieron cuenta que quizás nunca mas tendrían la posibilidad de estar juntos, no sabían lo que podría pasar en unos momentos más, lo único que tenían claro es que darían su alma por la persona que tenían al lado en ese momento.

Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho, no era un abrazo solo de pareja, sino de amistad y de incertidumbre al no saber sí en unas horas más podrían abrazarse así, como en ese instante.

Se separaron quedándose frente a frente y se besaron, entregando todos sus sentimientos al otro. Un beso suave, tierno, como una forma de protegerse ante lo que venía.

_And now we are one  
in everlasting peace_,

Se recostaron nuevamente en los almohadones, abrazados queriéndose mutuamente, tratando de guardaren su memoria cada instante.

Lo peor de todo es que ambos tenían un mal presentimiento, no de la batalla en si ya que sabían que le podían hacer frente a Voldemort, ya que el plan que se había creado y junto a los espías les daba una cierta ventaja, ya que sabían los movimientos; si no que era una sensación inquietante de ellos como pareja, sabían que algo no iba a salir como se creía... sabían que algo inevitable y doloroso a uno de los dos les iba a tocar vivir.

_we hope that you choke, that you choke,  
we hope that you choke, that you choke_,

Sintieron temblar la tierra, levemente, pero lo sintieron. Sabían que el momento había llegado. Se habían quedado ahí un poco mas de lo previsto, peor lo necesitaban. Se pararon rápidamente, y tomaron sus varitas en un acto reflejo.

Ambos no se querían mirar a los ojos, porque sabían lo que vendría... quizás su último momento juntos.

Hermione lo agarro del brazo y lo miró directamente, hasta que Ron levantó la vista... se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada en ese momento no sabían que decir, las palabras sobraban.

- Presientes lo mismo que yo¿Cierto?

Le miró tiernamente...

- Al parecer sí - le respondió Ron lentamente.

- Pase lo que pase, no nos separaremos, viviremos en el otro... lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Ya sea para bien o para mal.

- Tienes razón... siempre la tienes – le sonrió levemente – tengamos una vaga fe.

- Te amo y mucho, no sabes cuanto.

- Yo tamb... - un nuevo temblor lo interrumpió – Yo también te amo. Ese cerdo pagara todo lo que nos ha hecho, lo que le ha hecho a mi familia y a mí.

- Si, lo hará.

Se besaron por última vez, en la intimidad de esa habitación.

Se tomaron de las manos y entrelazados, abrieron la puerta y emprendieron su camino hacia el cuartel secreto de batalla.

Ambos pensando en la razón de su batallar e imaginando como será el mundo en unas pocas horas más, esperando que todo acabase... para bien.

Para bien...

_We hope that you choke, that you choke._

* * *

review pleaseeee! 

N­/A: Holas a los que lo leyeron, sorry por no escribir en un largo tiempo, es que entre la universidad y bueno, la universidad, ya no me queda tiempo para escribir demasiado.

Bueno este fic es medio depresivo como la mayoría de lo que escribo, jejeje y espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer song fic a si que si lo odiaron o les fue indiferente o si en una de esas les gusto, dejen mensajillos en el libro de visitas, para ver la reacción de los lectores si es que hubieron jajajja.

Por si a alguien le gusto la letra de la canción, es del grupo Radiohead y la canción se llama: " Exit music (from a film)" , es por si acaso la canción final de la película Romeo and Juliet, y bueno me base haciendo un comparendo entre esa pareja enfrentándose momentos antes a su destino, y Hermione y Ron momentos antes y mostrando su desesperación y fragilidad y poniendo a Voldemort en el rol de las familias que los van a separar.

Saludos, en especial a hermi 500, si es que lo lee, soi muy simpática jajjaa

Bye.


End file.
